Despues de clases
by Tsukihime Yoru Ni
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que hicieron al terminar las clases aquellos dos? HarukaxShintaro ShinUke!


Ni Hao~

Emmtto~ vengo con una historia improvisada en un ataque de inspiración (?) bueno tal ves ya lo leyeron en el summary pero vuelvo a aclarar: ESTA HISTORIA ES CON SHINTARO UKE si no te gusta pss ya sabes que hacer(?)

Bueno antes que nada encuentro está pareja sumamente tierna :333 y asdfghjk no se me encantó .Q.)

Shin Uke~ quedan advertidos :33 (?) xD

ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon, Sexo entre hombres, porno gay, usted entiende ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) xD (?) y un poco de errores ortográficos uwu

asdfghjk No es el primer lemmon que escribo pero si el primero que subo a Internet ( ó/ò) realmente no se que tan bueno o malo sea

Disfruten(?) -huye a esconderse bajo su cama-

* * *

><p>Se había quedado después de clases a limpiar el salón con un compañero el cal ya había terminado y ya se había marchado, sólo faltaba el.<p>

"Tock, tock" volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido, era Shintaro que había golpeado una mesa.

-¿Ya terminaste?- dijo sereno mientras se adentraba más al salón observandolo con curiosidad.

- No, aún faltan acomodar unas mesas, son pocas.- tomó una mesa acomodandola en su lugar.

- ¿Te ayudó?-

- Por favor- dijo feliz y un poco apenado

Entre los dos acomodaron las mesas restantes Haruka quien estaba exhausto se sentó recostandose sobre una mesa cerca a la ventana Shintaro instintivamente fue a su lado.

- Tengo flojera…- comentó Haruka sin destino.

Shin sólo contestó con un monólogo y se limitó a observar la ventana, el paisaje el sol, el atardecer… tan normal y sin brillo, no tenía sentido era tan aburrido.

Haruka que pasó de vagar a ver a Shintaro se imagino lo que este podría estar pensando y tomandolo de la mejilla desprevenido lo giro besandolo.

El menor algo atónito se quedó sin hacer nada sólo sintiendo el tacto superficial, sintió como se separaban lentamente y lo volvían a besar auque está vez más corto y fugaz.

- ¿Que se supone que fue eso? - preguntó algo shockeado, no es que le molestará pero realmente no lo entendía.

- Bueno… - río tonto, se le había olvidado el por que lo besó. - Buena pregunta Shintaro-kun, te la dejó de tarea… jeje. - le sonrió realmente expresivo y fue respondido con una cara amarga. - Eh-h bueno… es que como vi tu rostro y parecias aburrido quise darte una sorpresa… no se si me entiendas- trató de explicarle un poco nervioso

- No, no te entiendo-

- Bueno… es que yo quería sorprenderte…-

- Si, lo lograste.- interrumpió

- Eh-h por que bueno tu… lucias aburrido…- prosiguió nervioso

- Si, lo estaba… ¿cuál es tu punto?

-¿Mi punto? mi punto es… - ¿punto? ¿como habían llegado a esa conversación? El mismo se estaba confundiendo miró a su pareja que ocultaba una sonrisa.

¡Ese malvado se estaba burlando de el!

- ¡Moo~ Shintaro malo! ¡Me confundes! - indignado chilló como niño pequeño cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

El Kisaragi río divertido, le gustaba jugar con el sus reacciones eran lindas se acercó quedando enfrente y rodeó con sus brazos a su pareja abrazandola y mimandola. - Ya, ya, lo siento.-

Haruka descubrió su rostro y abrazó por la cintura a su pareja y recostó su barbilla en el pecho de esta mientras hacia un puchero.

Está vez fue Shintaro quien tomó la iniciativa lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y agachó su rostro apoyando sus labios sobre el otro con dulzura y suavidad, cerrando sus ojos empezó con un ligero rose, sin avanzar solo tanteando terreno luego separándose lentamente.

El mayor se enderezo atrayendo al más bajo que tuvo que estirar su cuello hacia arriba para quedar a su alcance y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y esta vez fue Haruka quien tuvo que bajar su rostro iniciando un nuevo beso.

ac

Abrió un poco sus boca lentamente y disfrutando de los labios de su  
>pareja, rebuscadolos, rozó<br>un poco su lengua con los labios del menor siendo correspondido. Lentamente abrió su boca un poco más y suavemente empujó su lengua hacia dentro en la cavidad ajena encontrándose con la lengua del otro iniciando un jugueteo suave.

El beso continuo poco a poco volviéndose más exigente, encontrándose salvajemente sus lenguas se fundian y el calor aumentaba. Haruka apretó su agarré en Shintaro y lo atrajo hacia el buscando un poco más de tacto mientras el calor aumentaba. Sin poder aguantar más. se separaron por falta de aire respirando agitadamente.

Shintaro puso sus manos en el pecho del Kokonose alejandolo un poco mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Bajó la mirada aún algo sonrojado dándose cuenta del bulto que empezaba a levantarse en el pantalón del mayor sonrojándose de golpe.

— H-Haru… — dijo sin saber a donde mirar avergonzado. El nombrado le volteó a ver. — Estás… duro… -

Haruka por inercia bajo la mirada comprobando. — ¡Uwah! — llevo sus manos rápidamente a sus pantalones tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. — L-Lo siento… — dijo completamente rojo causando una pequeña risilla en el contrario. — Tsk ¡Además es tu culpa! — dijo al borde del llanto inflando sus mejillas.

— Entonces… Me haré cargo. — susurró en un tono algo sensual relamiéndose los labios con un aire sexy el mayor sólo quedó atónito a lo que le hacían.

El menor tomó su distancia y se hincó. quedando entre las piernas del mayor dirigiendo sus manos al cierre.

— ¿Que…?— en sólo unos segundos su cerebro hizo click adivinado lo que su pareja tramaba — ¿Shintaro? — No sabía que hacer, realmente no quería que se detuviera pero una parte algo insegura de el le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera.

— Shhhhh~… Relájate, yo me encargó.— trató de sonar seguro, el nerviosismo comenzaba a embargarlo. Empezó a masajear la erección por encima de la tela cuidadosamente a lo que Kokonose tembló y ahogó un gemido sorprendido.

- ¡¿S-Shintaro?! - exclamó completamente rojo, no había visto venir que su kouhai hiciera eso por el, era un sueño.

Uno muy bueno.

- Callate, estas siendo ruidoso - maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿que se supone que deba hacer ahora? todos esos videojuegos eróticos y las revistas porno ya no sirven de nada ¡alto! un día el descargó un vídeo XXX aunque realmente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo como aquella actriz pensó algo deprimido.

Su mano aún tocaba la ropa interior del mayor que lo miraba inseguro y deseoso…  
>Bastardo<p>

Pero no podía huir, el dijo que lo haría y así sera. Juntando todo el valor que podía tener, bajo la ropa interior.

- Mng… - el miembro de Haruka se ergía. fuertemente, Shintaro sólo observaba curioso cada detalle. - D-Deja de verlo así, es vergonzoso… - dijo realmente apenado y sonrojado pero la verdad es que realmente le exitaba todo esto sus ojos brillaban ante cualquier movimiento que el Kisaragi hiciera.

Este tocó el miembro tímidamente sintiendo su dureza pero también su fragilidad al ver la cara de Haruka.

Empezó con un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿S-Sé siente bien? -

El mayor gimio en respuesta.

El menor se sintió aliviado que al parecer lo estába haciendo bien.

Tomo el miembro con un poco más de fuerza masturbandolo, el mayor dio un pequeño grito y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Acercó un poco su rostro respirando sobre el pene causándole un escalofrío al mayor cohibiendolo.

Pasó su lengua por la cabeza tímidamente, el también estaba nervioso.

- Mng…hh Shin~…-

Lamio de poco a poco toda la extremidad desde su base a la punta repartiendo pequeños besos húmedos.

Tomo el pene entre sus manos un poco dudoso sin querer lo apretó un poco de nervios y poco a poco fue bajando disponiendose a chupar. Humedecio sus labios miró un poco de reojo a Haruka…

Quedó petrificado.

Este le miraba realmente atentó, como si guardará a cada detalle, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su aliento caliente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y brillosos de excitación y algo más que no lograba descubrir e incomodaba, le daba un aspecto algo perverso.

- Ahora tu deja de mirarme así… pervertido.- Desvío la mirada sonrojado ahora que se había dado cuenta sentía la mirada potente sobre el haciendolo temblar de nerviosismo.

- Lo siento… no lo puedo evitar, ver… - dijo un poco ronco

Humedeciendo sus labios nuevamente y también toda su boca, con su aliento caliente y su lengua mojada goteando de humedad, comenzó chupando desde la base bañandolo todo con su saliva.

Se detuvo un momento separandose un poco y aún unido por hilos de saliva, observó nuevamente el miembro duró y mojado , tragó duro.

El tambien estaba excitado, miró a Haruka quien parecía un poco frustrado de excitación, lo estaba torturado.

Estrujo un poco el falo viendo un liquido blanquecino salia una vez más lamio ahí presionando en la punta, mezclando el líquido con su saliva sintiendo el amargo sabor, se acercó más a la cabeza del falo y lentamente fue intruciendolo dentro de su boca, salado y caliente sin profundizar lo mantuvo un tiempo ahí, sintió como todo el cuerpo del más alto temblaba ante la nueva sensación mientras gemia de placer, derritiendose.

- Sh-Shintaro… -

Sintiendo como crecía y se ponía duró dentro de su boca pasó su lengua por toda su largura, de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

Bajando rápidamente y metiendo tanto pene como pueda caber dentro de su boca. Temiendo un poco ahogarse. Empezó con el vaivén, produciendo un sonido meramente pervertido dejando salir de vez en cuando un suspiro mezclandose con los gemidos y gruñidos de Haruka, poco a poco volviéndose más agresivo al chuparla, el también se sentía bien, le causaba morbo y exitaba en sobremanera, se sorprendió de si mismo ante esos pensamientos. La sintió palpitar contra su lengua y permaneció así, con ella dentro de su boca, durante un momento. Sintiéndola dentro suyo. Experimentando como crecía dentro de el.

Estaba a punto de correrse.

Perfecto…

- ¡Mng Ahh! ¡Espera! - Le detuvo y apartó algo brusco - dentro de ti…- con una mirada suplicante cegada en lujuria le pidió.- Quiero estar dentro de ti… -

— Ehh… ¿Eh? — Shintaro algo sorprendido por la chocante confesión carraspeo un poco.— Estamos en la escuela-…—

- No recuerdo que eso te haya importado cuando me la mamaste… - se sonrojo ante lo último que dijo pero mantuvo firme su puchero.

- ¿Y si ensucio mi uniforme? -

- Quitatelo todo… - desvío la mirada sonrojado, Kisaragi sólo lo miró diciendole "¿Enserio?" este sólo inflo los cachetes - Sólo para prevenir que no te manches… -

Suspiró resignado - Eres algo testarudo cuando te lo propones - dijo ocultando un sonrisa y es que realmente Haruka era algo terco pero lo era de una manera muy linda y tierna que no podía negarse.

Se dirigio a su pupitre, tomó su bolso y de este sacó un frasco, Haruka al ver de que se trataba se sonrojo de golpe alterandose.

- ¡¿T-Tu… como es que…?! - preguntó señalando el botesito de lubricante.

- Ohh… ¿esto? lo compré hace unos días y me olvidé de sacarlo de mi bolso… - dejó su mochila en su escritorio y caminando hacia su acompañante

- Tu… lo compraste - dijo un poco atónito mientras le entregaban el frasco de lubricante.

- Por supuesto, el que teníamos en casa se acabó… - le dijo apenandose un poco también el.

Se posicionó frente al chico más alto que aún seguía sentados sobre la mesa quedando entre sus piernas observó su aún notable y desvergonzada erección, le entregó en frasco.

Haruka algo inseguro dirigió sus manos a la cintura de Shintaro que estaba frente a el tomandolo del trasero, este sólo se dio un pequeño quejido.

Masajeo un poco los glúteos, el menor que se aferraba con sus manos de los hombros de su pareja sólo escondió su cabeza en el cuello de este ante la vergüenza de ser que jugarán con sus nalgas.

Hábilmente le desabrocho el cinturón y se deshizo de los pantalones, estos sólo cayeron deslizándose a lo largo de sus piernas estremecíendolo quedando en calzoncillos con su también notable erección.

Lentamente bajó la ropa interior que cayó a sus pies, atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño chocando sus penes estremeciéndose los dos por igual.

- Ah… hh-h… - Shintaro apretó su agarré y tembló al sentir un líquido frío correr desde su espalda baja hasta entre sus nalgas. — N-No lo malgastes…—

— Uh, lo siento… — Manoseo nuevamente batiendo el lubricante pasando sus dedos entre las nalgas rosando la entrada, presionando, causándole un estremeciéndo a su pareja.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su dedo índice dentro de la cavidad anal del menor que jadeo y se removió un poco.

- H-Haru…ka está posición es un poco incomoda…-

— ¿Lo es…? — dijo algo distraído con lo que hacía con sus manos, jugando con la entrada del otro metiendo sólo un dedo sin profundizar, turnando el índice con el anular.

— Ahhh… mng… — se le escapó un gemido al sentir los dos dedos entrando lentamente a más no poder. — Ah… ahhh~ Haru…— removió un poco su trasero aferrandose del pecho del otro, era un tanto incómodo.

Sin avisó saco sus dedos del interior del Kisaragi dejándole una molesta y palpitante sensación de vacío y se acomodó detrás de el quedando la espalda del menor contra su pecho.

— Recuestate sobre la mesa. —

Algo inseguro y desconfiado Shintaro hizo lo que le pidieron y lentamentefue recostando su pecho contra la mesa que tenía en frente e inevitablemente alzaba su trasero dando una clara visión de este. Se sentía tan expuesto que su rostro se volvió realmente rojo y su nerviosismo e inseguridad aumentó aunque debía admitir que también era algo excitante y eso era molesto. — ¿Haru… ?—

El nombrado en cambio estaba en la pequeña lucha mental entre violarlo ahí mismo con la poca preparación que tenía o jugar un rato más con ese seductor trasero… Tener a Shintaro ahí, llamándolo con esa lasciva voz sin mencionar su pose tan exhibidora y excitante. Acercó su pene a la entrada del menor frotándose causando escalofríos a los dos.

— Haru… por favor, hazlo. — suplicó avergonzado

— Lo haré… sólo dilo. — dijo en un susurro ronco en la oreja del menor que le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

— T-Tsk.—

Burlándose de su orgullo volvió a rozar su pene con la entrada del Kisaragi simulando una penetración con sus nalgas. — Vamos, no es tan difícil.— el también estaba ansioso que su erección empezaba a doler.

Y mandando a la mierda toda su dignidad. — Metemela… — se sentía realmente borracho de excitación que dejaba de razonar y su entrada se contraía ante cada rose con el pene del mayor, quería tenerlo dentro ya — Ha–Haruka-sempai… —

Y sin poder aguantar más el también poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de calor alrededor de su miembro.

— Ah-… mnhg — el azabache trató de reprimir un quejido mordiéndose el labio, se tenso un poco ante la intromisión.

— Shin-taro-kun relájate, ngh, me estás apretando. — ocultando su rostro en la nuca del menor mientras su mano acariciaba el vientre de este por debajo de la ropa.

Kisaragi jadeo al sentir su interior completamente lleno de aquel miembro.

Después de una pequeña pausa para que el menor se acostumbrara al miembro del castaño este empezó con las embestidas lentamente, metiendo y sacando su miembro, habiéndose pasó sin consideración. El calor aumentaba al igual que el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndose más frenéticas y necesitadas llegando a rozar aquel punto sensible haciendo temblar al menor.

— Ah–hí…— gimio y apenas llegó a ser escuchado. — Ahh–ah… — jadeo frustrado, lo necesitaba más profundo. - Haru… m–mas, haz–lo más fuerte… mngggh… - salieron de su interior y cuando estaba a punto de protestar fue tomado de la pierna izquierda y volteado en un movimiento algo brusco.

— Shintaro… —

El castaño colocó la pierna del menor en su hombro derecho, acomodándose hábilmente lo penetró de golpe causándole una especie de grito y gemido ahogado.

Volvió con las penetraciones cumpliendo el deseó de su amante: duró y profundo llegando a aquel punto que hacía ver estrellas. Shintaro ya no podía seguir reprimiendo su voz, tomó al mayor atrayéndolo en un abrazo clavándole un beso dejando salir toda su pasión reprimida.

— ¡Ah–…! H–Haru voy a co–correrme pronto…! — todo, era simplemente maravilloso, oh joder, se sentía tan tremendamente bien, no podía dejar de gemir y pedirle a su compañero un poco más. — Ah, Ah, Ahh-h, mmnngh… Haru y-ya no más, voy a-ah… — Estaba a punto de correrse, pero fue tomado de su miembro bombeándolo, oh Dios ¿que tramaba el estúpido? ¡se correría aún más pronto! — ¡Ha-Haruka! ¡Deten-…! ¡ah! — y su tan esperado clímax no llegó, la mano que tenía tomado su pene tenía bloqueada la punta con un dedo y un agarre un poco fuerte y apretado, sólo lo suficiente para impedirle eyacular.

— A-Aún no… ah-h, juntos… — y el Kokonose, seguía con las embestidas, cada vez un poco más profundas, duras y certeras, el… el también se correría pronto.

Y mientras tanto nuestro querido NEET se retorcía de placer y dolor, estaba en su límite, ya no podía articular palabras sólo gemia mientras lloraba necesitado de liberación.

— Shin-taro, voy a venirme… — Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más erráticas, una tras otra acercandolo cada vez más al orgasmo.

Pronto acabaría Haruka y para su suerte también sería liberado él, el ritmo marcaba el final, los dos temblaron, su miembro fue liberado y por fin pudo correrse seguido del líquido caliente que fue liberado en su interior revolviendole el estómago.

Tras un breve descanso de recuperación de energía Haruka salió del interior de Shintaro, seguido de su semilla que empezó a correr por los muslos de este.

— Ggh… te corriste dentro… — Hizo su molestia clara, odiaba cuando eyaculaban dentro de el, era incómodo y vergonzoso…

— Y-Yo lo si-siento. — el menor suspiró. El Kokonose no pudo evitar echar un vistazo y con sorpresa pudo ver como el líquido blanquecino bajaba de las piernas del menor, ¿e-eso era de el?, era tan asdfghjk que sólo pudo sonrojarse ante un pensamiento raro que pasó por su cabeza.

Un beso le tomó desprevenido, era de Shintaro.

— Eres tan lindo — dijo juguetón. El mayor sólo murió de ternura.

— ¡Ah-h pero Shin-chan es aún más lindo! ¡Shin-chan da a luz a mi hijo! — dijo mientras apapachaba al renuente Kisaragi.

Y este sólo pensaba; ¿Tener a su hijo? esta idiota, eso era imposible aunque… no sonaba mal…

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>-se asoma mariconamente(?)-<p>

¡LAMENTO MUCHO SI EL LEMMON FUE UN ASCÓ Y NO FUE DE SU AGRADO!( _QnQ)_

Digo… por que yo también he sido lectora y pos' bueno… eso? Se lo que es disfrutar de un buen lemon y también cuando no ¡n¡) (?) uwu

También me disculpo por la incoherencia en algunas partes de la historia y el OoC en los personajes.(?)

Pero bueno… aún soy un poco nueva en eso, trataré de esforzarme en pulir un poco más mi redacción (u.u además de que yo nunca leo mis historias después de escribirlas (si lo hago me avergonzaré y nunca las publicaría(?))

Y pos' bueno, sobre mi otra historia de Shin uke estén atentos que actualizare pronto…!

Por cierto… ¿Pueden creer que yo pensaba que Shin era mayor a Haru? xD asdfghjk luego recordé cuando Ayano le dijo Senpai a Takane y vi la cruda realidad x'D tuve que editar TODO el fic de nuevo… ah y la parte donde Haru le pide a Shin-Shin que le diga Senpai se lo agregué ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) asdfghjk creo que me ha nacido un nuevo fetiche(?)

Ok… Si les gustó ó tienen algún tipo de comentario (crítica constructiva, etc…) Adelanté! :333 sus Reviews me animan y me inspiran ń.ńU(?)

Tengo pensado que mi próximo fic ShinUke sera con Kuroha ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) asdfghjk ya tengo algunas escenas escritas(?)

Por un mundo con más Shintaro Uke ~ (?)

Besos~


End file.
